User talk:SpaghettiGuy3
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Brutal Mario Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I love this wiki! Sorry for my brother, Mr. Idiot for making another wiki about Brutal Mario. He attempted suicide already. From her sister, PrincessPeach789 PrincessPeach789 (talk) 08:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I would like to complain. My user page was vandalized, Content : This is your user page and we want Demo 9.5. Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give give us Demo 9.5 s Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9 Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 .5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give us De Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 \9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Demo 9.5 Give D Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 \9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 us Demo 9.5 Give u Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 Give us Demo 9.5 s Demo 9.5. PrincessPeach789 (talk) 10:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Demo 9.5 is fake Sorry We have a BIG problem. Demo 9.5 is fake. Reason why it fake: video The OW and level are lagging very hard yet the intro, which should use more stuff and thus lag more, looks perfectly smooth. Music is too loud and high quality to be on the hack. I doubt that's even a SNES song. The image preview in the intro is small yet you can see details very clearly. If that was on the SNES it would look pixelated, which means the image was just edited there with a video program like Sony Vegas or Camtasia. Same for the japanese text. Sorry maybe I will believe it when HE POSTED A LINK. NICE TRY!! So the page should be taken off the this wiki for false info. Actually, it's real, but people keep adding fake details to my page. If Demo 9.5 is soo Real!? If it real then I beg you, Please make send me the download. I promise you to. I will never link it to the public. You can trust me. Also I will even try to add to the wiki page or leave it up to you and help support that the demo is real. (masterleroy12@gmail.com) Then I can just believe you. If not, I can't believe you. Edit: Is there really a point in keeping a wiki page with false information. There is just not enough proof. He don't show us the Luigi world map for some reason. He don't choose the best choice, make a link, like EVERYPERSON did with the past Brutal Mario demos. there is no real proof of this. A Merge This is PrincessPeach789, an admin from the other Brutal Mario Wiki. I was just wondering if we could merge these 2 wikis? Thank you if you said yes. PrincessPeach789 (talk) 15:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) A merge sounds great, actually!Thirteen1355 (talk) 20:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC)